


Monster

by LadyCCR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCCR/pseuds/LadyCCR
Summary: A man executed for his crimes against the people, he is dead and yet he still breathes in a new body.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So I have found myself falling in love again with writing and came up with this beautiful creature after some inspiration. I hope you all like him too!

This life is a dull never-ending curse. Centuries I have lived this dull ‘new’ life. Centuries I have been hidden in the shadows watching these humans and devouring their bodies. Every day is just a blur in my memory.

Once I was a mere human man many ages ago. I was executed for my crimes. I still remember the blade of the axe hitting my neck and then waking to this form. My reflection was no longer the pale face I had known as my own, no, instead it was this wispy blackness. There was no true hard form, just shadows.

As time passed my hunger and thirst began to grow. I would eat and eat but no mere meal would satiate my hunger and no amount of water or wine would satiate my thirsts. I was dying of starvation and yet death never came.

Then one day I found my first meal. A simple man drunk after a night of drinking at a local tavern stumbled into my view. I had the want to tear him apart, so I did.

His screams as I consumed on his flesh and blood was music. The crunching and snapping of bones made my mouth water. His blood was refreshing and tasted like a fine wine. His flesh was tender and so delectable. At the end of my feast there was nothing left but shredded fabrics and spilt blood.

As I relished in my satiated state, I found my wispy body had changed. A true form. A real body. It seems I had to consume flesh and blood to form this body. Still though, it was not the pale face I once had. In fact, I preferred the shadow form from this, thing I had become.

My face was that of a wolfs skull, black smoke billowing out from my now black eyes. My body covered in thick coarse black fur. I had truly become a monster.


End file.
